wallykazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide
This is the episode guide of Wallykazam! There will be 26 episodes once Season 1 is complete. Season One 1. Naptime for Borgelorp (2/3/14) (Written by Adam Peltzman) (Directed by Beth Sleven) Wally agrees to babysit Ogre Doug's rambunctious pet Borgelorp, and make sure it takes a nap. But when Bobgoblin feeds the Borgelorp purple flowers, the creature starts to behave in surprising ways. 2. Castle Caper (2/5/14) (Written by Gabriel Pulliam) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) Wally uses the magic stick to make Norville his very own castle; Bobgoblin takes over Norville's castle. 3. The Rock Can Talk (2/7/14) (Written by Tim McKeon) (Directed by Beth Sleven) Wally uses a magic word to bring a rock to life; Rockelle leads Wally and Norville on a treasure hunt. 4. How to Bathe Your Dragon (2/10/14) (Written by Adam Peltzman) (Directed by Eric Fogel) After Norville falls in the mud, Wally turns bath time into a party to get him to take a bath. 5. Dragon Hiccups (2/12/14) (Wriiten by Sascha Paladino) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) Wally must find the ingredients for a magical potion to cure Norville's dragon hiccups 6. Picnic: Impossible (2/19/14) (Written by Gabriel Pulliam) (Directed by Eric Fogel) When the rain ruins Gina Giant's picnic, Wally and his friends prepare a surprise picnic for her inside her giant house. 7. Totally Swamped (2/21/14) (Written by Bradley Zweig) (Directed by Beth Sleven) When Wally's glider lands in Stan's swamp, Stan challenges Wally to make him laugh in order to get his glider back. 8. Day in the Dark (3/19/14) (Written by Adam Peltzman) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) Wally and his friends must venture into a dark forest to find Norville's lost squeaky toy. 9. The Great Wishing Potato (3/21/14) (Written by Tim McKeon) (Directed by Eric Fogel) When Libby Light Sprite loses her voice, Bobgoblin suggests that they find the great wishing potato to help her. 10. Running Rita (4/22/14) (Written by Clark Stubbs) (Directed by Beth Sleven) When a magic word makes Gina Giant's new doll run away, Wally and Gina set out to retrieve it. 11. The Cake Monster (4/24/14) (Written by Scott Gray) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) Wally and his friends try to keep the Cake Monster from eating Ogre Doug's birthday cake. 12. Great Galloping Goblins (5/13/14) (Written by Joe Matthews) (Directed by Eric Fogel) When a magic word makes Wally's house gallop away, Bobgoblin pretends to be a bandit and rides the house like a horse. 13. Victor the Villian (5/15/14) (Written by Bradley Zweig) (Directed by Beth Sleven) Wally uses a magic word to conjure a villain while playing superheroes. 14. Snow Place Like Home (6/10/14) (Written by Sascha Paladino) (Directed by Tom Mazzocco) Wally and Norville help a lost baby dragon find his home. 15. The Switching Stone (6/12/14) (Written by Randi Barnes) (Directed by Eric Fogel) Wally and Gina Giant find a magic rock that allows those who touch it swap sizes. 16. Play it Again, Stan (8/26/14) (Written by Bradley Zweig) (Directed by Beth Sleven) Wally and Norville must teach grumpy Stan how to play before his niece comes for a visit. 17. A Tiny Problem (8/28/14) Wally and Norville head out on an adventure when a magic flower shrinks them both. 18. Castle Cafe (9/30/14) When hungry customers pour into Wally's pretend restaurant, Wally turns it into a real restaurant. 19. TBA (10/1/14) To Be Announced. Category:Featured Articles